INNOCENT LOVE
by prkjmins
Summary: Moonbin terlalu awal untuk menembaknya, begitu juga Eunwoo yang menerimanya terlalu cepat. Tapi kalau sudah cinta, bukan jadi masalah kan? [ ASTRO fic . moonbin x eunwoo (binwoo) top!bin ]


**INNOCENT LOVE**

 **Storyline by flawjae**

 **© 2016**

 **Moonbin x Cha Eunwoo**

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **top!bin ; over-fluffy ; too many kiss scene.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{1] sekejap mataku melihatmu, kutembak langsung dirimu.**

Ini terjadi sesaat sebelum liburan musim panas datang.

Ketika ia sedang sibuk mencari tempat duduk di perpustakaan, mata Moonbin tanpa sengaja menangkap seseorang yang dalam sekejap mengambil seluruh atensinya. Sosok itu terlihat sangat teduh di depan buku bacaannya. Dia Cha Eunwoo.

Sejujurnya, Moonbin tidak terlalu mengenali sosok Eunwoo. Yang ia tahu tentangnya adalah, Eunwoo itu anak jurusan sastra, dan sikapnya tidak terlalu _ceriwis—_ sebut saja pendiam. Itu saja Moonbin tahu dari Sanha, adik kelasnya yang kebetulan kenal dengan Eunwoo.

Sudah lama lelaki itu ingin berkenalan dengan seorang Cha Eunwoo, namun Eunwoo selalu terlihat sangat menikmati waktu sendirinya _—_ membuat Moonbin langsung mundur dari posisinya, tak ingin mengganggu.

Eunwoo terlalu asyik sendiri, sampai tidak sadar ada yang sedang mengaguminya dari jauh.

"Cha Eunwoo, ya?"

Yang dipanggil mendongak, melihat wajah orang yang tadi memanggil namanya. Tanpa disangka, sudah berdiri Moonbin di depan mejanya _—_ lengkap dengan senyuman yang mampu melelehkan seseorang; termasuk Eunwoo sendiri. Melihat senyum Moonbin, badannya langsung panas dingin.

"Aku Moonbin, boleh tidak aku jadi pacarmu?"

Waktu serasa berhenti ketika Moonbin tiba-tiba mengecup pipi kanan Eunwoo sedetik setelah ia menembak sosok ayu tersebut.

.

.

 **{2} sepasang.**

 _ **Moonbin**_ _09.30 AM_

 _Aku akan beli tiketnya dulu. Nanti kamu tunggu di kafe sebelah bioskop ya._

 _Love you._

 _._

Dari ia membuka pesan tersebut, Eunwoo sudah senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia dan Moonbin sudah resmi berpacaran. Sempat tidak menyangka juga Eunwoo langsung menerima lelaki itu, tanpa harus menunggu berhari-hari _—_ seperti yang kebanyakan orang lakukan.

Dan hari ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Moonbin. Eunwoo sangat antusias sekali, apalagi Moonbin mengajaknya untuk menonton film bersama di bioskop—sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Saat ia sudah sampai di Bioneer Cafe _—_ tempat yang dimaksud Moonbin tadi, Eunwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Ia bingung karena tak dapat menemukan sosok yang sedang dicarinya itu.

Sesaat sebelum Eunwoo meninggalkan tempatnya, ada seseorang yang tanpa ijin meletakkan sesuatu di kepalanya. Eunwoo langsung meraba permukaan kepalanya, ternyata itu sebuah topi. Di samping itu, Moonbin dengan cengirannya tahu-tahu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Hai!"

"Untuk apa kamu membelikanku topi?" ucap Eunwoo, spontan. Ia melepas benda pelindung kepala itu dari kepalanya lalu membolak-balikkan benda tersebut _—_ melihat modelnya. Topi itu sederhana, dengan warna biru dongker yang melapisi seluruh sisinya serta motifnya yang apik.

" _For couple hat, of course."_

Begitu mendengar jawaban Moonbin, Eunwoo langsung memandangnya. Wah, kekasihnya juga memakai topi yang kembar dengan miliknya. Ini pertama kalinya Eunwoo mempunyai barang yang sama dengan milik temannya _—eh salah_ , kekasihnya. Tentu saja pertama, Moonbin kan pacar pertama Eunwoo setelah bertahun-tahun asyik sendiri.

Ia memandanginya terus, sampai kekasihnya itu meraih dan menggenggam tangannya erat lalu menyeretnya menuju pintu masuk bioskop.

"Kamu kok melamun, sih? Wajahku memang terlalu tampan, ya? Hehe."

.

.

 **{3} berenang.**

Kencan pertama mereka pergi ke bioskop.

Lalu kencan kedua mereka di taman bermain.

Dan pada hari ini, mereka akan berkencan untuk ketiga kalinya di _waterpark_.

Sebenarnya, Moonbin tidak ingin—dan tidak akan pernah mau—untuk membawa Eunwoo ke _waterpark_. Tapi sekarang ia malah berakhir di depan loker kamar ganti Carribean Bay ***** , tentu saja bersama kekasihnya, Cha Eunwoo.

Sampai kapan pun, yang namanya Moonbin itu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Eunwoo, sebesar apapun usahanya.

"Moonbin- _ah_ , ayo ke kolam. Percayalah barang-barang kita aman di loker," Eunwoo terkikik geli melihat kekasihnya yang sejak tadi menunjukkan wajah tidak enak. Ia kemudian menggaet lengan Moonbin, membuat lelaki itu meringis tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Ah, Moonbin tidak bakal tahan melihat Eunwoo dengan baju renangnya yang terbuka, menunjukkan kulit putih nan mulus miliknya. Inilah yang membuat ia tak mau menjadikan _waterpark_ sebagai ajang untuk berkencannya.

Dirasa terlalu lama menunggu respon dari Moonbin, Eunwoo memutuskan untuk menarik—menyeret—nya ke kolam yang sejak tadi ingin ia ceburi. Sambil pura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya, Moonbin pasrah saja tubuhnya ditarik paksa. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Eunwoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya—membuat Moonbin reflek menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tunggu—ini berapa meter kedalamannya?"

"Hmm.. dua meter?" jawab Moonbin yang kebetulan menemukan informasi tentang kedalaman kolam di depan mereka.

Mendengar jawaban Moonbin tadi, air muka Eunwoo langsung berubah. Moonbin merasakan genggaman tangan Eunwoo semakin erat di lengannya, membuat lelaki itu tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia tahu kalau seorang Cha Eunwoo tidak berani menceburkan diri di kolam yang terlalu dalam—meski pada kenyataannya Eunwoo bertubuh tinggi.

"Kenapa? Kamu takut?" goda Moonbin sembari mencolek dagu kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak takut, aku—hanya sedikit ragu.."

"Kenapa harus ragu? Kan ada aku di sini."

Setelah Moonbin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di telinga lawan mainnya tersebut—mengecupnya singkat, membuat wajah Eunwoo sukses merona seketika.

.

.

 **{4} reservation.**

"Selamat datang di hotel kami."

Hari sudah terlalu malam untuk kembali ke Seoul, makanya Moonbin memutuskan untuk singgah sementara di hotel Yongin. Eunwoo yang sempat menolak karena tidak membawa baju ganti akhirnya setuju setelah Moonbin mengajaknya untuk membeli pakaian di _department store_ terdekat.

"Kami pesan satu kamar—"

"Ehm, maaf. Maksudnya dua kamar," Moonbin lantas cepat-cepat menoleh kepada Eunwoo yang tadi memotong pembicaraannya. Sosok itu hanya bisa membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis, membuat lelaki itu menghela napasnya pasrah.

Yah, padahal Moonbin ingin berdua dengan Eunwoo semalaman.

"Kami mohon maaf, di hotel kami hanya tersisa satu kamar kosong karena banyak sekali pengunjung hari ini," ujar sang resepsionis kemudian.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Moonbin tersenyum lebar kala hatinya bersorak riang, sedangkan Eunwoo terpatung dengan mata membulat.

.

.

 **{5} berdua?**

" _Eunwoo-_ ya _~"_

Mendengar samar-samar namanya dipanggil, Eunwoo perlahan membuka matanya, memaksa jiwanya untuk kembali dari dunia mimpi. Ia kemudian menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari mencari dari mana suara tadi berasal.

" _Eunwoo-_ ya~, _"_ suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Apa?" ucap Eunwoo dengan suaranya yang masih parau—khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Boleh tolong ambilkan handuk? Aku tadi lupa mengambilnya, hehe."

Iya, itu Moonbin, yang lupa membawa handuk saat ia mandi. Sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan lelaki itu meninggalkan handuknya ketika akan mandi. Eunwoo bergumam lalu berjalan menuju tas Moonbin yang terletak tepat di samping bawaannya. Dari dalam tas itu, ia mengambil sebuah handuk berwarna hijau kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

"Moonbin- _ah_ , handukmu," kata Eunwoo di tengah ketukan pintunya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, Moonbin membuka pintunya. Lelaki itu menerima handuk yang dibawakan Eunwoo dengan sebuah senyuman, tapi setelah ia melihat wajah mengantuk milik kekasihnya, Moonbin terkikik geli. Tangannya reflek bergerak mencubit pipi Eunwoo.

"Astaga, aku membangunkanmu, ya? Maaf, hehehe."

"Ah, sudahlah—ASTAGA MATAKU!"

"Eh—maaf!"

Kesimpulannya, kepolosan Eunwoo sudah hilang. Semua karena Moonbin yang membiarkan begitu saja pintu kamar mandi ternganga—di saat ia sedang telanjang bulat.

.

.

 **{6} fireworks.**

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini ada festival di dekat hotel."

"Tadi waktu aku pulang dari minimarket, jalanan sangat penuh. Makanya aku lama," timpal Moonbin, menggigit es krim semangkanya dengan pandangan tetap ke bawah—melihat orang-orang berbaju tradisional berlalu-lalang di festival kembang api dekat hotel.

"Aku ingin ikut, tapi mana mungkin aku ke sana tanpa menggunakan baju tradisional—"

"Sudah sama aku saja di sini," potong Moonbin sambil mencolek hidung mungil milik Eunwoo. Entah kenapa, lelaki itu sangat pintar dalam hal menggoda kekasihnya. Penyakitnyatersebut semakin menjadi ketika ia melihat rona merah muncul di wajah Eunwoo. Menurutnya, wajah Cha Eunwoo ketika sedang malu itu sangat menggemaskan.

Mendengar orang-orang di bawah berteriak menghitung mundur, keduanya siap memandang langit, menunggu kembang api pertama diletuskan.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan kala kembang api yang sejak tadi ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya meletus dengan indah di langit malam kota Yongin. Eunwoo menangis pelan, teringat akan memori masa kecilnya bersama sang ayah. Dulu ketika kembang api diletuskan, ia sangat bergembira di dalam gendongan ayahnya—dan ayahnya pun tertawa melihat reaksi anaknya.

Eunwoo rindu dengan Ayah Cha, sayang ayah tercintanya sudah pergi dulu meninggalkannya.

"Eunwoo- _ya_ , kenapa menangis?" Eunwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan kekasihnya tahu ia sedang menangis, juga tak tahu sejak kapan Moonbin mulai menghapus air matanya. Ia hanya membalas pertanyaan Moonbin dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Yang benar?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya—rindu ayahku."

Moonbin sedikit lega ketika Eunwoo menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur. Lelaki itu kemudian menarik tubuh sang kekasih ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengusak-usak rambutnya pelan—sekedar untuk menenangkan.

"Haha, sudahlah, aku hanya terbawa suasana," sahut Eunwoo di dalam pelukan Moonbin. Ia melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa geli, meski masih terlihat bekas air matanya.

"Kau ini, aku jadi khawatir tahu."

Tepat setelah Moonbin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia kembali menarik tubuh sosok di hadapannya itu lalu menautkan bibirnya satu sama lain. Mereka saling memejamkan mata, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang berada dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Dengan latar kembang api, kali ini mereka benar-benar berciuman.

"I really love you _, Cha Eunwoo."_

 _._

 _._

 **{7} breathless.**

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf dulu kalau nanti aku menendangmu saat tidur. Habisnya aku belum terbiasa."

Eunwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak, disahut dengan wajah frustasi Moonbin. Sungguh, di saat Moonbin benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya, kenapa Eunwoo harus menanggapinya dengan tertawa?

"Aku serius, sayang."

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin tertawa saja— _pfft_."

Moonbin memandang lekat kekasihnya, dari ujung kepala sampai pangkal kaki. Sejak mereka berbaring di satu ranjang yang sama, ia merasakan gejolak aneh dari dalam tubuhnya. Entah ya, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup tidak stabil, napasnya berat dan panas, setiap kali ia melihat tubuh Eunwoo.

Oh tidak—

"Eunwoo- _ya_ , mau tidak bermain denganku malam ini?"

Moonbin benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya.

.

.

 **{8} bonus.**

"Moonbin- _ah_ , sudah pagi. Ayo bangun."

Eunwoo menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar. Ia baru tahu kalau Moonbin susah sekali kalau disuruh bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Untung saja dia kekasihnya, jika tidak, Eunwoo sudah membakar rambutnya sejak tadi.

Otaknya sudah dibuat untuk berpikir pagi-pagi, berpikir bagaimana cara efektif untuk membangunkan Moonbin dalam sekejap. Tadi Eunwoo sempat berpikir akan menyiramnya dengan air, tapi tidak jadi karena hatinya tak sejahat Myungjun—temannya.

Dan setelah berpikir dengan penuh pertimbangan, akhirnya Eunwoo punya satu cara—ia sedikit tidak yakin sih.

Menciumnya.

Ia mulai mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan milik Moonbin. Matanya tertutup lucu, menunjukkan kalau ia sangatlah terpaksa melakukan ini. Eunwoo tidak berani membayangkan caranya ini tidak manjur. Ketika ia sudah menciumnya, Moonbin masih tertidur pulas—Eunwoo tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Ketika jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, Eunwoo dikagetkan dengan sepasang tangan kekar yang menarik tubuhnya, membuat ia terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Moonbin karena tak kuat menahannya. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara kekehan keluar dari mulut kekasihnya tersebut.

Sebenarnya, Moonbin dari tadi sudah bangun, hanya saja dia pura-pura tidur untuk menjahili Eunwoo.

"Moonbin- _ah_ — _ugh_ , lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau."

"Sebentar lagi— _uhmm_ , ada pelayan yang datang—"

.

"Permisi, sarapan Anda—"

Terlambat, pelayannya sudah datang, Cha Eunwoo.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **(*) Carribean Bay: suatu _waterpark_ terkenal di Korea Selatan yang ada di Kota Yongin.**

 **.**

 **akhirnya bisa publish binwoo disini aww 'w'**

 **sebenernya, aku dah lama pengen nulis pake cast abang moonbin sama eunwoo, cuma karena kendala alur cerita yang masih buram akhirnya kutunda dulu sampe kemaren aku entah dapet ilham darimana langsung bisa nulis dengan lancar (thanks to God yall)**

 **don't forget to fav and comment!**


End file.
